Talk:London
REMOVED FROM ARTICLE: :Greater London consists of 32 boroughs surrounding the City of London, built on the site of a Roman outpost named Londinium. The 2001 census set the population at 7,172,036. :Jean Simmons and Marina Sirtis were both born in London, and Dominic Keating attended acting school there. Alice Krige decided to pursue acting after moving there. :The city also played host to the first meeting of the United Nations in 1946. --Gvsualan 05:24, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) : Could a mention be made about Cambridge appearing in ? It's not really in London though-Rebelstrike2005 11:04, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::?? It's nowhere near London... --Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 12:41, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) London Kings I'm reasonably sure that the creators had London, England in mind for the London Kings. Is this stated anywhere? As for the speculative parts of the comment-about London, Ontario- that stuff wouldn't actually appear in an encyclopedia written from a POV from within the show, so I made it a comment. :Ah, I understand now about the commenting. :) No prob. Did the same to similar comments in the seperate London Kings entry. As for the London, GBR vs. London, ON debate, even if the creators had GBR in mind, Ontario would be the more realistic scenario. Since canon sources don't specifically list *which* London, it does leave it open for debate, especially since London, ON in 2005 is already large enough to support an MLB team, never mind 21 years from now, and MLB has yet to even propose a team outside of North America (all MLB teams so far have been from the US or Canada, and the Expos *almost* moved to Mexico City to become what would have been the first Mexican MLB team before settling in DC and becoming the Nationals). Also given current events, and the current state of baseball popularity in the UK (practically non-existant), it's not likely that London, GBR would even want an MLB team, or that MLB would even seek to put a team in London, GBR. As it was, it took them almost 100 years to put a team in Canada (Expos, 1968 -- MLB was established in 1869). If they are to ever expand outside of N. America, the first choices would likely be the Carribbean or South American nations, then Southeast Asia after that :--EmiOfBrie 23:00, 4 Nov 2005 (CST) =London's Burning?= In "Elementary, Dear Data", Pulaski uses the past tense when she mentions London, granted she is in a holo-recreation of a fictional victorian London, but it still sounds a little odd. Are there any references to London still existing in the 23rd or 24th centuries? Igotbit 22:59, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :: "How does it work? The real London was hundreds of square kilometers large."-Katherine Pulaski, : I can't find any reference to London post-2042 (if the Kings are there). And that one quote doesn't necessarily preclude a "present" London in 2365. FWIW, "Greater" London today is about 1500 square kilometers.--Tim Thomason 19:27, 6 January 2008 (UTC)